Pet Protectors
by NightimeSilence
Summary: ღAUღ Ever since they can remember, the girls have lived alone in a secluded area in the forest. Buttercup is known as the forest's Protector given her earth-like powers, Bubbles is the animal Protector given her own healing-type powers, and Blossom finds out her own ability with a dark story intertwined. And why have their 3 favorite pups shown up now after suddenly disappearing?
1. The Beginning

_**Wulfie-Chan: Welcome to my newest story! I've had a **__bunch__** of different stories roaming around in my head and this is one of the ones I've really liked.**_

_**Butch: You're starting a new story already? .-.**_

_**Brick: Y'know you are a very unprepared and disorganized person. I do not think new stories would be a consideration for you at this moment.**_

_**Boomer: -3-'' Stop sounding so professional and fancy Brick.**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: Can you guys just do the disclaimer for me? Or are you just gunna keep criticizing me?**_

_**Butch: I prefer the latter- *BONK!***_

_**Boomer&amp;Brick: *sweatdrops* She doesn't own any characters; they belong to Craig McCracken. She only owns the story line's plot.**_

_**Butch: Review! ;n;**_

**ALSO, I got a poll up on my profile, I'd really appreciate it if you would go vote!**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_"C'mon, kids! We have to get back to camp, it's getting late!"_

_Loud moans and groans erupted from within a playground. Kids of all ages ran forward and into their parents' arms._

_When all was silent and the playground was filled with darkness, giggles came from within a tunnel and three small children slid down the slide._

_The first girl who slid down was a ravenette, her hair short and choppy. She had a wide smile as she slid down, her bright green eyes twinkling like stars. She wore a short green dress with black shorts, a headband holding her bangs back._

_The second girl who slid down was a ginger, her hair long and silky. She wore her hair up in a ponytail with a bow tied on sloppily. Her eyes sparkled with a pink glow in the night, her pink dress was as long as her hair, stopping just below her knees._

_The last girl who slid down was a bit hesitant at first, but giggled the whole way down after. Her hair was held in two small pigtails aside of her head, two ribbons clumsily tied on each of her blonde pigtails. The blue of her eyes glowed in the dark as the moonlight shined on her, her blue dress and sleeves whipping against her. All three girls had a black stripe across their dresses._

_"Hurry! We gotta get back, too!" The ginger said as they all clasped hands, running swiftly through the woods. The raven looked back to see if anyone was there before the blonde grabbed a brush of leaves, pulling them aside._

_Before long, they came across a rock with moss and vines hanging down. Once again, the raven looked back before the blonde pulled the vines aside—_

_"Wait! Hear something..." The raven said and the blonde let go, the vines swinging back._

_The ravenette leaned down to the ground, her palm touching the surface. Her head shot to the right, "Danger! Something in danger!" she cried quietly._

_The blonde's brows knit together with worry, "We have to go! We help!"_

_The two girls looked toward the ginger in expectancy. A loud howl and then a whine of pain got her eyes to widen. "Let's go!" she yelled as the raven sped off, leading the way._

_When the girls came across a clearing, they all gasped, the blonde looking away with tears while the ginger looked on with shock, tears streaming down her face._

_The raven looked on at the sight differently. With _anger_._

_The sight in front of the three small girls was horrific for them—__two adult wolves lay on the ground, one female and the other male, both unconscious and surrounded in their own blood, tainting their coats._

_Three large wolves growled and snarled above them, their teeth splattered with a gooey red substance._

_The raven's eyes suddenly glowed, as did with the blonde who now stood next to the raven. Pure hatred crossed both their expressions. The ginger stood back and away from the two girls, off to the side._

_The three wolves looked at the two small girls with a frightened expression, suddenly putting their heads down low with their tails tucked between their legs as they backed away slowly. They knew who the girls were, and were afraid._

_The raven's hands shot down to the ground, her hands plunging into the earth. The dirt around her hands glowed green as plants and vines grabbed hold of the wolves' paws, pulling them down roughly._

_The blonde sauntered over to the wolves, tears still tracking down her cheeks. She lifted both of her hands which now glowed a bright blue. Her left hand's thumb pressed down hard on the wolf's head right between the eyes as her right hand's thumb pushed into its heart. The wolf began shaking and its eyes glowed the same blue as the blonde's. She drew back and the wolf's eyes slid closed. She did the same thing to the two others, and after a few minutes all three wolves were fainted and unconscious on the ground, now unable to recollect anything at all of what happened._

_The ginger ran to the other girls, hugging them tightly._

_They all walked over to the two dying animals. The ginger kneeled down and kissed their foreheads, their breaths stopping as they were relieved of the pain. The raven's hands were inside the earth again and suddenly the ground beneath the wolves dropped, bringing them below the surface. She twisted her hands and dirt fell on top of them._

_The blonde pulled out one of her ribbons and grabbed a stick, tying it on before digging it into the ground above the wolves._

_Just before they left, small whines cut through the air sharply. _

_The three girls' eyes widened as they followed the sound to a hollow log. The blonde girl gasped and reached her hand inside, pulling out a reddish-brown wolf pup. She handed it off to the ginger before reaching inside again, this time drawing out a midnight black wolf, handing that one to the raven._

_The blonde tilted her head and looked back inside of the log. One more baby wolf sat inside, cowering with fear and inching back farther. "I won't hurt you. I promise!" she said soothingly, her eyes glowing briefly for a second. The wolf suddenly opened its eyes to look at her__—__and she instantly fell in love. The pup's eyes were a deep royal blue, its fur coat looked to be golden, but for the fact it was matted and dirty. She reached her hand out again and it closed its eyes shut, but didn't back away. Softly, she petted the wolf's head and it opened its eyes again, this time nuzzling into her hand. She drew it out of the log and held it close to her._

_She looked to the other girls and they all nodded._

_"Can we take care of them?" The blonde asked._

_"Parents were... They try hiding them so they no get hurt." The raven said as she looked down at the wolf in her arms._

_The ginger nodded as she looked down at the pups lovingly, "It be hard, though. Now we have t' take care of us and them...but we have t' try."_

_As the three girls ran through the night to their home, the wolves all looked up at them, their hearts already warming up to the young girls._

* * *

_**11 Years Later...**_

_"Brick!"_

_"Boomer!"_

_"Butch!"_

_Three teenagers roamed around their home, searching for three special beings in the flower meadow. "Where are you guys?" _

_Triplet wolves were hidden in a small hole under the castle manor. The blue-eyed wolf looked out at the blonde girl who searched for him._

_"Bubbles! C'mon, we're going to be late! The other kingdom will be here shortly!" the raven yelled as she pulled on the blonde's arm._

_"Let me go, Buttercup! BOOMER!?"_

_The ginger appeared and put her hand on Bubbles' shoulder, "We have to go, Bubbles. We can search later, I promise we'll find them! They're probably out playing somewhere, it's all fine!" she said as she rubbed the blonde's back, though you could hear the uncertainty in her voice._

_"But, Blossom... What if we don't ever find them?" she asked, a few tears running down her cheeks._

_The blue-eyed wolf took a step forward when she began to cry, reluctantly stepping back as his brothers watched silently beside him._

_"They'll come back, we know this. Wherever they are, they'll always come back to us." Blossom grabbed Bubbles' shoulder and brought her to her feet. Buttercup grabbed her hand softly and began leading her away from the meadow._

_Before they entered through the doors, Bubbles stopped on her heel, grabbing something from the two girls and ran into the center of the meadow. She kneeled and set something down before running back and going inside the castle manor._

_The three wolves stepped out from their hiding, running into the meadow before stopping at the center. A blue ribbon, a small red pouch with string and a green chain sat on the ground in front of them._

_The red-eyed wolf stepped forward, sniffing the items. He turned to his brothers and nodded. The three wolves gathered up the items in their mouths, and they looked back as a tear each brimmed their eyes. They all looked down sadly as they ran off into the forest together._

* * *

_**Blossom: You're actually making a story with just the regular us! **_

_**Bubbles: Oh, goodie! ^U^**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: ...you guys don't have your superpowers, though... *sweatdrops***_

_**Buttercup: So? We might not in the story, but here we do~ *smirking evilly***_

_**Wulfie-Chan: O^O**_

_**Blossom&amp;Bubbles: R&amp;R EVERYONE! It'll save lives!**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: LIKE MINE! ;O;**_

_**Buttercup: Mwuehehee... **_


	2. Vanilla and Blueberries

_**Wulfie-Chan: Heyo... I'm really fucking pissed. This chapter could've been up about 2 weeks ago. Maybe even more. I accidentally saved over the file and I have no completely NO WAY of EVER getting the file document back again. Since I use WordPad...the stupid piece of shit.**_

_**So I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm just really glad at how many people are liking this already. 10 reviews people? And only 1 chapter? I love you all. My writing is really taking a step forward. Hopefully this 'skill' continues on into a much greater destiny...lol I'mma shut up and stop blabbing. Cx Here's the next chapter~**_

_**Butch: God damn. I'd thought you'd never shut the hell up.**_

_**Brick: Oh, cut off her, Butch! Like you're not worse?**_

_**Butch: I'm not! I'm better! I'd rip that shit all up.**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: If I did that then I wouldn't be here right now. Writing stories. **_

_**Boomer: Duhh.**_

_**Butch: Don't you 'duh' me!**_

_**Brick: She doesn't own any characters; they belong to Craig McCracken. She only owns the story line's plot. Review for more! **_

_**Boomer: Also, there will be an update every month. Maybe early if she's in a good mood. **_

_**Butch: Now on with the damn story...**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy. *smirks* ALSO, This was supposed to be up on the 17! SO SORRY! My stupid wifi was down and man was I FUCKING PISSED. This is pretty long, so hope you guys like it anyway!**_

* * *

**~ 2 MORE Years Later... ~**  
**(So many time skips; I know. C;)**

The distant howls of wolves echoed loudly throughout the quiet peaceful night.

Bubbles jolted awake, her heart aching in memory of a small golden-haired wolf. She sighed, sitting up in bed and pulling the drapes aside, walking across the cold stone floor on bare feet to the window.

She had a small yellow blanket in her arms, held tightly against her as she opened the window's panels. Bubbles took a step up onto the bench before sitting on the window sill, sliding her feet over the side and letting them dangle in the air freely beneath her.

The blonde girl gazed up at the full moon and bright twinkling stars. There wasn't a second where she wasn't thinking about her favorite blue-eyed pup; even now as she looked upon the moon she wondered if Boomer was looking too, both of them staring at the same thing in the vast night sky.

They were still out there somewhere; that she was sure of. She just didn't know where, though. Or why they still haven't come back home. To them. To her and her sisters. To Bubbles...

A loud creaking noise sounded in the air and Bubbles whipped her head around. If she was caught sitting on the window sill again she'd be doomed. Especially if it was Blossom. She'd scold her until she fell asleep, memorizing the words in her snoozing stupor. Buttercup would be the one to knock some sense into her brain, along with a trip towards the ground below.

When her bedroom door didn't move an inch and she didn't hear any footsteps, Bubbles turned back around to stare at the starry night view.

Then, a thought suddenly hit her.

What if what she said those years ago _was_ true. Was if they don't _ever_ come back? They've been gone this long already, and they haven't even shown any signs that they were even around here. Maybe, just maybe, they've forgotten about them. Forgotten about...Bubbles.

The soft yellow blanket fell from her fingers, drifting off in the wind as it floated down to the ground. Bubbles reached her hand out, as if maybe the blanket would drift back to her and into her arms; that maybe if she caught the blanket, it would mean that he'd come back to her, instead of drifting off away into mere memories.

A loud groan came from beneath where she sat. She looked down past her feet where small debris of rocks and dirt crumbled down the grassy hills.

Bubbles' eyes widened as the sill broke off, her body falling to the meadows beneath her. The same meadow where her and Boomer used to always play together in the sun. The same grassy hills which will now be her demise.

She looked up at the full moon and the stars that twinkled brightly. She seemed to be falling in slow motion, and the stars twinkled at her as if in mockery.

All at once, everything around her sped up, and she was only seconds away from hitting the ground. Bubbles closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and into the air.

Suddenly, something sprinted across the plains. It was a black figure, running straight toward her at inhuman speeds. Bubbles felt a thump and something soft beneath her. She felt herself slide down onto the grounds.

She brought her hands up and wept, the fear of what just happened now settling its way inside of her. Bubbles could hear her sisters running through the hallways and lights being clicked on.

Something fuzzy was laid in her lap and she felt wetness on her cheek from something that felt like sandpaper. Her sobbing ended abruptly as she uncovered her eyes, the yellow blanket laying in her lap and the black figure nowhere to be seen.

_Was that...who I think that was?_

"Bubbles!"

Bubbles looked up to see both of her sisters running towards her, both of them dropping to their knees as they hugged her tightly.

"What happened? Were you sitting on the window sill again! This was exactly why I told you not to!" Blossom began scolding her like she'd anticipated.

Buttercup punched her arm weakly. "That's what you get for not listenin' to me."

Both of her sisters' words faded as Bubbles stared into the dark forest.

What could've saved her? They were beyond hundreds of miles inside the forest, no one could've possibly seen her. But...something _was_ out there. Or she wouldn't be alive right now.

_It _was_ him. Who else could it be?_

"They're watching over us..." she whispered unconsciously.

"Bubbles? Snap out of it!" Buttercup shook her body and she jolted out of her daze, staring up at her sisters lazily.

Blossom smiled softly and put a hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "She's just tired, I guess. Mumbling incoherent words to herself. Not sure I'd react the same way...but you are something different, Bubbles." She extended a hand out to her, "C'mon, we should get you to bed. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You mean today. It's 2 in the mornin', sis." Buttercup said with a smirk.

Blossom's eyes widened and she accidentally left go of Bubbles' hand, her body falling back to the ground with a _thump_. "Oops..."

"It's fine, I can get up myself. I'm perfectly capable-" Bubbles fell to the ground again as her arms wobbled beneath her.

Buttercup rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Yeah, you're _perfectly _capable."

Bubbles pouted, "Oh, shush. You're not the one who fell out a window."

"And that happened why? Because you didn't listen to whom?"

"...You're mean, sister."

"My point exactly." Buttercup grinned triumphantly as she helped Bubbles to her feet again.

Blossom let out a small laugh. "You two are such little kids sometimes."

"Hey, Blossom? Just wanted to let you know you got sweets on your face." Buttercup said as they re-entered their home.

"What! Where? I can't let any good sweets go to waste!"

Bubbles giggled. "Now who's the one acting like a child?"

Blossom growled with a small pout. "Whatever..."

Buttercup and Bubbles laughed.

"Goodnight, girls." Blossom said as she closed her bedroom door.

Bubbles smiled and gave a small wave, "Night, Buttercup."

"Night, sis."

As Bubbles closed the door and made her way back to her bed, she sighed loudly, gripping onto the yellow blanket tightly.

There was something bugging her. Although all logistics pointed to Boomer being the one who saved her, it just didn't make any actual sense.

Boomer wasn't fast. And his fur coat would've been more easily spotted.

Bubbles thought back to when she used to give him baths. She always used the soap Blue Vanilla. The scent was a mix of vanilla and blueberries, and she always knew it was him when he was around.

...and that's another thing. She didn't smell Blue Vanilla at all when whatever rescued her. Even if it had been a few years, that scent always stuck with him; even before she washed him.

The scent was different. It smelled sort of...chocolate-y. Like pine needles and maybe a hint of mint? Bubbles wasn't sure, but she decided she'll think about it more tomorrow. After all, that's the day of her and her sisters' birth...and the day she met Boomer.

_...Boomer..._

* * *

Bubbles woke up the next morning later than usual. She had always woken up close to 7:30 AM everyday. Sometimes even earlier. But judging how high the sun was in the sky, Bubbles guessed it was close to being 10 o'clock.

She fumbled out of bed to get redressed. Bubbles wore an elegant midnight blue gown, parts of which was scrunched up to make many layers on her right side with a yellow bow holding them all together. She combed out her long blonde wavy hair and put the two of them back into pigtails.

Making her way down the hallways, she made sure her ribbons were tied on tightly and securely so that none of her pigtails fall out. She rounded the corner and came into the dining room, a single plate of food set out on the semi-large table.

Bubbles drew her brows together as she sat down, plucking a blueberry into her mouth. Where were her sisters at?

As if on cue, Buttercup and Blossom both strode into the room then. Buttercup was wearing a short dark green strapless dress, a black sash tied around her waist. A black star pinned her hair back. Blossom was wearing a deep red dress, ending at just below the knees. Although the attached sleeves were clear-through, there was the slightest tint of red sparkles. She also had a pink ribbon tied on her side ponytail to which intertwined with her curls.

Bubbles breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't you two worry me like that; I had no clue where you both were!"

Buttercup and Blossom both gave a short laugh. "Heh, and I thought Blossy worried too much." Buttercup snickered as Blossom stuck her tongue out.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bubbles asked after she finished her breakfast.

Blossom had a sly smirk on her face. "First off, you and Buttercup have to patrol the surrounding areas, like always. Then, when you two get back, we'll be able to celebrate!"

Buttercup nudged her sister in the shoulder, "There will be sweets, right?"

"Of course! How can we have our birthday without sweets?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Just checking..." She turned to Bubbles, who was still sat in her seat, and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto her feet. "Race ya."

Bubbles watched as her sister flew out of the room, her feet pounding on the floor with each step.

"We'll be back in a few." Bubbles called to Blossom.

"Hurry back!"

* * *

When Bubbles stepped foot into the forest, she searched around carefully, her ears and eyes alert for anything. And although she couldn't deny it, she was also searching for any lingering signs of who or what her savior was last night.

A whine set Bubbles into action. _It sounded like a baby fawn_, she thought with a frown.

Bubbles changed her course and lightly ran toward the direction of the animal. It sounded hurt and frightened. _Poor little darlin'._

Bubbles pushed back a brush of leaves and came into a clearing. Many sticks and twigs lay on the ground broken, as if trampled.

A small fawn lay on the ground on its side, its head poking upwards to where Bubbles made her way to it. A vine was wrapped around its leg which was stuck under an uproot from the trees. Bubbles growled inwardly to herself. How could an animal get like this? It didn't make sense.

Small droplets of blood was splattered on the ground and uproot, the fawn's leg bleeding slightly from being caught tightly.

When Bubbles finally got its leg free, she uncoiled the vine carefully when a loud and deep howl erupted from within the forest. Bubbles quickly finished helping the fawn by taking out a ribbon and tying it tightly and securely around its leg. As it shakily trotted away, Bubbles gave a pitiful smile. "I wish I could've done more..."

Another howl bellowed, this time from pain. Another animal needed her help. Bubbles didn't have Buttercup's earth powers, or she would've been able to _feel_ where the animal was, or even _scent_ which direction. Bubbles could only bend liquids, mostly using the ability to be able to manipulate blood to flow thoroughly or to clot where it should. She couldn't do anything else, from what she knows.

Bubbles' gut flip-flopped when she could sense something. Or _someone_.

She was still in the clearing and there wasn't anywhere to hide. She could see something coming towards her so she back up against a tree, crouching slightly. Better yet, it didn't feel like a good presence, either.

Something shined brightly in the forest, the sun blinding Bubbles shortly. A _twang_ filled the air and something whipped past her, her breath cutting short in her throat. A thin slice was cut into her upper right arm, a trail of blood already oozing down to her hand.

Another _twang_ was heard and Bubbles let a long piercing shriek rip its way out of her chest. A long and curved blade, jagged at the end, was jutting out from her left arm. The handle was shiny and slick black, the very end having yet another shorter blade held by a circular ring. Something was carved or written on the handle, but Bubbles was unable to see without further damaging her arm.

Bubbles' arm felt on fire, tears tracking down her cheeks in rapid waterfalls. Her left arm was stuck to the tree behind her, the blade pinning her there. The figure loomed ever closer to her, more blades cutting through the air all around her.

_Definitely _not_ a good presence._

Bubbles couldn't help but think, _Where's my knight now?_ Fear has long settled inside of Bubbles and as more knives flew past, small little yelps escaped her lips. This figure was getting ever closer to her as the blades were to her face.

She was trapped. For good. And nothing is going to change-

Something leapt past Bubbles from behind. First it appeared long and lean before it stood before the oncoming approacher, its height pretty tall in size.

A loud _thunk_ was heard as the evil oncomer now plummeted to the ground.

Bubbles' sight was becoming blurry from blood loss. Her mind spun and thumped, an irritating headache forming as spots covered her vision.

Whatever came to her rescue knelt down in front of her, seemed to be trying to soothe her. There were words coming out from the mouth that was inches away from her face, but she could just barely make out a few words, much less the sentence, "...I'm...out. ...don't...fine."

Her eyelids drooped and closed. A small slap to the face made her reopen her eyes. The lips in front of her were saying a sentence over and over again. Once she could finally piece the words together, more tears fell from her face; some in confusion.

_"I'm sorry, Bubbs. So, so sorry..."_

Her left arm was jerked forward and she could no longer endure the pain, her sight fading into blackness as a warm vanilla scent engulfed her. Mixed with a hint of blueberries...


	3. Green Chain

_**Wulfie-Chann: I GOT A NEW COMPUTER~ I GOT A NEW COMPUTER~ I LUH-LUH-LUH CHRISTMASSSS!**_

_**Brick: You're hyper as feck. o.o**_

_**Butch: And you didn't invite me?! xOx**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Sorry, Butchie-Boi~**_

_**Butch: *blushes* Don't call me that!**_

_**Boomer: Only Buttercup can! *smirks* Right, Brick?**_

_**Brick: Sorry, Butch. Boomer's got ya on this. *snickers***_

_**Butch: GUUUYYYYSSSSS~ TT-TT *anime tears***_

_**Wulfie-Chann: C; They love me. Disclaimer PLEZ! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR~**_

_**Boomer&amp;Brick: She don't own us or any original characters. Just the plot!**_

_**Butch: ...You guys aren't my brothers anymore... v-v**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: And sorry I've been absent for so long. Cx Can't be helped~ .x.**_

* * *

When she had heard the ear-piercing shrieks, Buttercup had to skid to a stop, her feet digging into the earth beneath her.

_Bubbles! _her mind screamed at her. Only her youngest sister could've made those.

As she turned around to head in the opposite direction, her left foot had caught under an uproot. "Shi-"

_"No profanities, Buttercup." _Her older sister's words had replayed in her mind, causing the girl to stop mid-swear.

Buttercup felt her left foot which had begun to swell. An electrifying shock of pain coursed up her leg, a moan escaping her lips as the pain slowly passed seconds later. "I gotta get to Bubbles..." she muttered through grit teeth.

The green clad teen leapt to her feet, slowly, but surely, limping her way to her sister. Every now and then she had to lean against a tree trunk, her foot sending more pain up her leg.

Buttercup had heard another last shriek, it slowly fading away until ending entirely. When she quickened her pace, her foot had snagged onto something.

She groaned as her face was met with earthy cold ground. "Now what did I...trip..." Buttercup's voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she looked down at what caught on her foot, _a hand_.

Buttercup quickly glanced at the figure attached to the hand; it was wearing something that was compared to old ragged clothing which was black, and also seemed to be a bit _ancient_-looking. There was a large round gold clip near the breast that fastened the cloth all together. A hood was pulled up over the person's face, concealing him in darkness. A faint red glow emanated from within the hood.

Buttercup ignored the pain in her ankle and gave a swift kick to the guy's jaw, knocking him backwards and allowing herself freedom from his grasp. She scrambled away from him just as he began advancing on her again.

As she scooted herself further back away, she dug her hands into the earth and hoped that her powers worked. That's the only disadvantage to her and Bubbles' powers; they can't access their abilities under extreme emotional or physical pressure. Whenever those times happen, they tend to forget they even have powers, and at this moment, Buttercup prayed it wasn't happening to her, denying that she herself was in any real danger.

The dirt slowly began glowing a green hue, to which Buttercup felt ever thankful for. She quickly wrapped an uproot over the guy's torso.

The red glow from within seemed to glow even darker, at the same time even brighter. She heard a hiss and seen a glint from somewhere hidden between the folds of the cloth. A second hand shot out and a hot pain jolted through her right leg. She looked down to see blood dripping down to her ankle, the wound gushing nonstop. An unwilling whimper escaped her lips, her hands shooting out from the ground to put pressure on her leg. The mysterious man easily ripped the uproot off him as he knelt, beginning to slowly stand up.

As he towered over her, one of his hands was raised with a curved dagger, the blade now oozing with blood. _Her _blood.

A new feeling erupted inside of Buttercup, one that she didn't understand, one she had never felt before; fear. Sweat beaded her forehead as her hands began to shake, which made her even angrier at herself. She shouldn't be scared! She should be lashing out at this jerk! Hell, even Bubbles would be at this point! Wait till Bubbles sees what happened to her dress, that dagger won't do this guy no good. He'd be as good as gone like...

Buttercup's eyes became distant as she thought back to when she was younger. When she and her sisters had found those wolves lying on the ground beneath those beasts...

As if triggering her thoughts further, a loud howlish-bellow growled from within the forest all around them. The robed freak jerked this way and that, struggling to pinpoint a location.

Grunting with effort, Buttercup swung her left leg round to knock the guy off his feet, withstanding the pain in her swollen foot. With a disgruntled groan, he dropped to the ground before her. She leaned up on her elbows, ready to give his face a good kick when another bellow erupted, this time closer. She could even feel the vibrations as whatever was thundering towards them.

Within the split second she let her guard down, he had jolted upright, slicing the blood-stricken blade across her cheek. Boy...she's really gonna get an answering to when Blossom sees all these injuries.

With one last roaring growl, another figure had burst into the scene. _A male? _Buttercup thought. She hadn't truly seen one of them since her younger ages. After she and her sisters had found and taken care of those little pups, they haven't strayed too far from their home, never even 10 miles within people distance.

And my, oh, my. This male was _gorgeous_.

His torso was sweat-ridden, all those muscles straining with effort. Veins scorned his neck, pulsing blood through his body with an adrenaline burst. He was muscular, in all that muscle glory. And he was tall, maybe 6' 8"? That was at least a foot taller than herself. His eyes were piercing green orbs that glimmered and glared in the peeking sunlight as thick black locks of hair covered his his face. He looked otherworldly. Even more so with the wicked tail that swayed juttedly behind him and that his hair curved upwards on the side, as if like some kind of animal ears.

"You will no' touch her." And almighty gods, his _voice_...

Why had she and her sisters stayed away for so long? When she could've been around others that might've looked like this? Though in the back of her head, her mind silently whispered that there was none other in the world like this man front of her.

With uncanny speed he had crossed the distance between them and stood beside her, the robes ripping within contact as the male held the robed freak up closely by the neck. The gold clasp had flitted to the ground, forgotten. Buttercup absently picked it up as she gazed on at this interaction.

"Lay hands on her, strike her again, you will no' go without punishment. You canna understand how much I'm wantin' to rip you limb from limb." he growled lowly. Beneath his fingers, or were they more like claws?, the guy trembled, more items littering the ground. He shoved him harshly, the guy nearly flying through the air before crumbling against a tree. As if instantly, he vanished.

Now that no threat warred, the male turned to Buttercup, kneeling before her as he looked over her wounds. She had just barely gotten her gaze to look at his face, careful not to wander lower where his pants seemed to be not available. Yes, in all wonderful male, he knelt before her as naked as a newborn babe.

A sigh escaped his lips before he began tenderly cleaning the wound on her leg, prying to get the blood off her skin before it stained. "No' broken. Only sprained." He gave a small tap to her left ankle, explaining his words with only that small bit of movement. He looked down at her, his brows creased with worry. "Buttercup, you are no' actin' like yourself... Is somethin' wrong?"

Buttercup stared back at him, his other hand now resting on her cheek, softly stroking. _Wait... _she thought. _He's _touching _me... He has no right what-so-ever! _She shook her head hard and swatted his hands away. "Don't touch me; I don't know you." she said harshly.

Instead of backing away like she assumed he would, the male just grinned down at her and tupped her under the chin. "That's my lass." He turned around then, his back facing her as his tail repeatedly swayed back and forth, lightly tickling her face. "I advise you to hop on, lass. Your sister is in danger, is she no'?"

Buttercup pondered on this. Should she really just get onto this male's back? She has no clue who he even is, yet he happens to know her name, and that she even has a sister... _And I'm pretty sure that thing that's swaying in front of me is NOT normal in the least._

But still...her sister _is_ in danger. And Buttercup still had no true way to get to her given the fact of her sprained ankle.

"_Fine._" Buttercup huffed. "But _only _because my sister needs my help and I can't walk."

She imagined him smirking as she climbed onto his back. She held onto his broad shoulders tightly, her own arms straining at holding herself up. She wanted to wrap her legs around his torso, but as of now Buttercup _did not_ wish to touch...anything.

"You ready, lass? You better be holdin' on." he said in his deep rumbling voice. He slowly stood up.

She nodded against his back as his large hands firmly grasped her bare thighs. "Hey! Watch where you put those paws of yours!" she gasped. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment and anger. _He's touching me again!_

"Well I need a grip on you; just until I really get movin'. Would you rather me grasp here?" To indicate his words, the male moved his hands to underneath her butt, resonating a squeak from her when he squeezed.

"Get your hands off! Put 'em back! Put 'em back!" she squealed.

His hands moved to her thighs again and she calmed down. He chuckled. "Feisty, are you no'? Now let's get a move on." He began walking which slowly turned into a small jog.

Buttercup buried her face in his back as her hair fell against her cheeks. Her face was still bright red and she was flustered more than she had ever been before. This guy was just..._unbelievable_!

She couldn't understand or comprehend anything he did. Buttercup always knew how her sisters worked; often times she could predict their movements and what they'd do next. _But this guy here... _Buttercup couldn't get a grasp on him. Yet she still feels as if she _has_ got a grasp on him.

When his speed picked up he lowered himself onto the ground and let go of her legs, now using his hands _and_ feet to run. Buttercup's eyes widened at the odd movement.

She heard him let out a low growl. Her eyes widened and then shut as they jumped over a fallen tree. Her body was raised in the air and she fumbled to grab hold of his shoulders again.

When they were finally running smoothly again, her hands were tangled into a mess of black fur. Her eyes blinked wildly, not understanding this predicament.

_She was riding a black wolf._

The fur was silky soft and jet black; the wolf's ears and tail the same. Buttercup let herself lay down, wrapping her arms around it's neck securely as her fingers intertwined in the fur. The wolf looked back at her, green eyes twinkling with amusement. As he ran, Buttercup felt something hitting against her arms. She leaned her head up a bit to look around his neck and gasped in surprise.

_...he was wearing a large green chain; the same one she gave to Butch._

* * *

_**Wulfie-Chann: Sorry it's not that long. I wanted to write more, but I decided that I wanted at least one chapter following a specific person. Like, for instance, the first chapter was following ALL three girls while the next was following Bubbles. This one is following Buttercup, and yes, Blossom is next.**_

_**Blossom: Sweet~ I wonder what will happen in my chapter! ^.^**_

_**Buttercup: Probably nothing good. Me and Bubbles got injured... Your turn now~**_

_**Bubbles: It's only fair, Bloss! C;**_

_**Blossom: You too, Bubbs? T^T**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Ehh. She'll live. Cx Possibly.**_

_**Blossom: O^O What's THAT supposed to mean?**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Ahhh, nothing, dear child. Oh! Question for ya'll! Should I also make a few chapters following the boys? I'd ask them, but they're at the top. =3**_

_**Buttercup: It's up to you, but I guess the readers could also answer too. Well, to end this, how about you all give a nice review and favorite if you haven't already? c:**_

_**Bubbles: And please check out the poll on Wulfie-Chann's profile! She'd really like some voting! Only one person voted. THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE~ :D**_

_**Blossom: Long ending, eh? Well, yeh, check out that poll, please~ It wouldn't hurt to just skim it over and click a few buttons, would it? No. C;**_


	4. Different

_**Wulfie-Chann: Here we are again! :D**_

_**Boomer: Glad to be back!**_

_**Brick: Oh, joy…**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Isn't Butch supposed to be the sarcastic one here?**_

_**Butch: I'm not even gunna take offense to that.**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Aha~ Anyways, I've actually wanted to update this earlier, because right after I finished Buttercup's chapter I was really hyped and in the mood to write more. But since I'm not a very big fan of Blossom (SORRY BLOSSY~ ;n;) I lost the mood to write.**_

_**Boomer: At least you're here now!**_

_**Butch: I guess that means Brick is your least favorite too. *snickers***_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Say sorry! That's so mean to pick on your brother! Gah! This is weird…usually it's Boomer he picks on… ('Cause he has a secret attraction to him~ ;U;)**_

_**Butch: NO I DON'T! THAT'S INCEST YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED FREAK!**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Details are just mere details~ I'd ask Brick to do the disclaimer…but he's already done it so many times. AND SO, BUTCH~~ Say the disclaimer!**_

_**Brick: Mngh.**_

_**Butch: Awhh~ Wulfie-Chann doesn't own any characters; they belong to Craig McCracken. She only own the story line's plot! (And the odd cloaked men that keep appearing. They'll be revealed later on~)**_

_**Brick: Just read on already…**_

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Barefoot feet padded back and forth across the patio, the swish of Blossom's dress the only other sound as it flowed about her legs.

Blossom stopped again, looking out into the woods. She was just barely outside, leaning against a stone pillar as she mumbled nervously to herself. Her sisters had been gone at least a half hour now, maybe more! Alright, a bit of an exaggeration here, but that's what it seemed like!

Bubbles and Buttercup were only supposed to _scout_ the forest. Not wander meaninglessly around for trouble! This should be just like all the other times they take a look out at the forest, taking not even ten minutes! _So where the heck are they?_

Blossom's hand subconsciously found the small golden chain which wrapped around her neck. She pulled it away from herself and looked at it concerned. On the chain was a heart charm locket, painted red with many intricate designs.

She slipped a fingernail in between a small indentation, pulling the locket apart to find two small pictures on either side. On the left had her two six-year-old sisters, a small blonde-furred pup rubbing noses with Bubbles while a dark-furred pup was laid down on top of a frustrated, yet smiling, Buttercup.

Blossom's eyes lingered over onto the right-hand picture and a sad smile graced her features. A young brown wolf pup sat on a grassy field, its fur seeming to have a red hue in the bright sunlight. A large, worn, red cap was placed atop of its head backwards. Adorable red eyes stared at her with its head tilted to the side cutely.

She slowly closed the locket shut, looking up at the large clock; it was half an hour past eleven. It was getting closer and closer to their birthdays and still there was no sign of them. _Maybe something happened…_ she thought worriedly.

Just then, a loud shriek pierced the air and Blossom ran towards the woods. There was a quick change in the atmosphere around her, seeming gloomy and ominous. She let out a yelp as something brushed up against her leg, her body losing balance and connecting with the soft, lush, green grass beneath her.

Blossom flipped herself over, two large cloaked figures standing above her. Their gloved hands shot out towards her, gripping her arms and legs tightly.

"Let her go."

The new voice came from Blossom's right; she snapped her head to the side, ceasing her struggling for a few seconds.

A tall male stood beside her dominantly, his odd red eyes blazing with a fiery intensity. When his eyes locked on her they glowed a golden amber that made her insides melt.

He has long ginger hair, similar to her own in color, which ended just above his exposed collar bones. Some strands jutted out into a clump in the middle of his forehead from a backwards red cap that rested upon his head. He was shirtless, his body lean and muscular. The bottoms of his pants were scuffed and he had dirt smudged on his cheek.

Blossom's face instantly reddened at the sight. What caught her attention the most were the large wolf-like ears and the bushy tail that frizzed behind him.

When she realized her attackers were still stunned by his presence, Blossom began punching and kicking out again. Their hands instantly began gripping her more tightly, one of them clutched her bottom to which her face grew an even brighter red, her struggles becoming more fierce and urgent.

The wolf-man beside her seemed to take notice and lunged at one of them, his deep voice growling as black claws began to shred the cloak.

The figure hissed when its skin was exposed to the sun. Muttering out a curse he quickly vanished into thin air, no trace he was ever there beside the clothing pieces that littered the ground.

"Shit! The fucker bailed on me!" the last figure mumbled. In the back of Blossom's mind she pondered over why he didn't just disappear like the other guy, but this was no place to be thinking.

"Didn't you hear him?" Blossom shouted which startled the one gripping her, "Let go of me!" Her knee came up and hit him spot on, the figure groaning, but never releasing his hold. _Oh, come on already! Seriously?_ she thought wearily.

He looked down at her through the hood with rage. "You little bitch!" His hand met the side of her cheek in a flash, a bright red handprint appearing on her face.

Suddenly he dashed off, throwing her over his shoulder with little effort. Blossom looked to the wolf-man, he was already seething with anger and gaining on them fast.

Tears threatened to leak down her face as she thought of getting kidnapped, never to see her sisters who were also in danger. She reached out a hand to him helplessly.

His fierce gaze became pained, and all of a sudden he was running on all fours, his body becoming larger and his face more wolven-like. As he leapt into the air, his appearance changed drastically. Instead of a male chasing her down there was a large, beast-like wolf. Its fur was a brown-ish color, tinted an odd red in the rays of the sun. A very small red leather pouch swung from its neck on a worn pink string.

Back inside of her home a large stone clock chimed loudly and Blossom's eyes widened. "No!" she yelled loudly, kicking and punching and screaming. She didn't want to be taken away, not now, not ever. She already missed her sister's official birthdays, as them with her; Blossom was not going to be leaving them! And however ridiculous it may seem, who knows, maybe the wolf-man might try to kidnap her too, what she really wanted most was to be within his arms. She felt that she knew him, that he'd protect her.

The air around her changed quickly again, her hands tightening and entangling themselves in a mass of fur. Blossom blinked as she looked around her surroundings; the cloak man was standing up ahead, and although his face was hidden, she could imagine him scowling, muttering profanities under his breath.

The wolf-man stopped suddenly, almost flinging her back into the cloaked man's arms. The figure then disappeared from sight.

Blossom shut her eyes tightly, fear racking her insides as what just happened overtook her. After a few moments of silence she felt strong shoulders underneath her palms and hands setting her down on the grass. Tears were now streaking down her face freely, her head hung low with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Blossom," Her name rolling off his tongue caught her by surprise. _How does he know my name? _"you can open your eyes now; you're safe." His voice was smooth and gentle, trying to coax her to become comfortable with him.

"I-"

"Blossom!"

Her eyes shot open at the shout from her sisters, albeit Bubbles' voice was weak and shaky. When she looked their way two more wolf-men stopped their rushing, holding her sisters closely and more…_protectively_?

She looked to the red-eyed male with a questioning glance. He breathed out a shocked gasp, stumbling backwards from her. "No…"

The teen girl shifted her eyes nervously, glancing at each person individually, her eyes finally resting on the male in front of her again.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Blossom hated how her voice shook and sounded weak.

"Y-you…" he started slowly, rubbing a hand roughly over his face. He wore a pained expression, an even worse one than before, as he looked at her. "You're eyes are…you…" He was struggling with his words which made Blossom become slightly annoyed. _Couldn't he just get to the point and say it?_

She looked back to her sisters whose brows were furrowed. Bubbles' voice caught her attention, as well as the wounds that seemed to occupy both of their bodies.

"Bloss…you are- you look…" Her words faltered and trailed off, flaring Blossom's irritation even more.

Buttercup picked up where Bubbles left off with a single word, "…different."

That one word caught her off guard. "Different?" she asked skeptical. _Different how?_ None of this was making any sense to her and there were so many questions she had with few little answers. For one, why were they all looking at her like that? Was looking 'different' _that_ bad?

"No," The red-eyed wolf-man caught her attention again, a deep frown plastered on his face. "She's different all right." His answer seemed to be directed to the other males, confusing Blossom further. "And I know _exactly_ what she is," His last sentence was full of venom, something that Blossom couldn't comprehend. Wasn't he the one chasing her, almost as if losing her would kill him in return?

She felt a sharp pain inside of her head, her body falling to the grass as she heard her sisters yelp in surprise. The last words she heard before her vision blacked out scared her. More tears flowed down her cheeks rapidly, the words seared into her mind…

"and what she is, is _a vile creature_."

* * *

_**Blossom: WHAA? OAO**_

_**Bubbles: That was certainly…interesting. *sweat drops***_

_**Buttercup: You can say that again.**_

_**Blossom: WHY THE HECK DID HE SAY THAT? DID HE KNOCK ME OUT? O^O**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: YO BLOSSY. CHILL THE FECK OUT. God damn…you on your period or some shet?**_

_**Blossom: What! No! *blushing***_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Okai then, shut up already. I'm the one who made him do it anyways. xD Whoever 'he' is anyways~ (Pffttt! Who am I kidding? You all probably know by now 'cause it's THAT obvious.)**_

_**Buttercup: Well, to get on with this, the poll's now over. Since no one else has been voting…(YOU LAZY SHETS.)**_

_**Bubbles: Also, Wulfie-Chann has decided that you guys can pick who to follow for the next chapter! Although I personally pick Boomer! *giggles***_

_**Buttercup: Of course you'd pick him. Blegh!**_

_**Blossom: And like you WOULDN'T pick Butch? *smirks***_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Okay girls! Slim it! But yes, although the next three chapters will be following along with the boys, I'm allowing you all to pick who. Even though I'd really like to do Butch ('Cause Butchercup all the fecking way betches), I think Brick would be the best choice. But ehh…I'm letting it be up to you.**_

_**Bubbles: So make sure to review who the next chapter should follow! C:**_

_**Blossom: Wulfie-Chann hopes you all liked this chapter! Make sure to follow, favorite and review!**_

_**Buttercup: And here's the results for the poll:**_

**(Redo) FLoFD- 1 vote!  
(Redo) CL- 2 votes!  
(CL Sequel) Changing Places- 1 vote!  
The Trials- 3 votes!  
Hell's Angel- 4 votes! (I personally would've voted for this one. ;n;)  
Pet Protectors ONLY- 5 votes!  
Frozen Angels- 8 votes!**

_**Wulfie-Chann: It came down to a really close vote in the end! Thank you all who voted! Can't wait to see you AND my darling PowerRuff Kids OCs in the next story, Frozen Angels! C:**_


	5. Changes

_**Wulfie-Chann: Hiya again! I got really annoyed this morning. My Mom turned my laptop off instead of just closing it which deleted my unsaved document of this chapter. **_

_**Butch: BWAHAHA~ Sucker!**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: More like you and your brothers are the suckers. Have you SEEN what Brick did Blossom? xD**_

_**Brick: SHUT UP! I was in a rage! Plus...she...**_

_**Wullfie-Chann: Ah, ah, ah! No spoilers! I'm just going to skip to the story-**_

_**Boomer: Do we get to introduce ourselves yet? :D**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Uhh, yeah. Sure. We'll get there when we get there! So now, Boomer~~**_

_**Boomer: I got'cha! Wulfie-Chann doesn't own any characters; they belong to Craig McCracken. She only owns the story line's plot! c;**_

_**Butch: Now on with teh storeh!**_

_**Brick: ...you still need to finish Three Frights a Night.**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: SHUSHHHHHH.**_

* * *

"I can't believe that little bitch!"

A figure in a cloak walked down the long clammy hall in long strides, a figure beside and two others behind. The figure pulled down its hood once the sun was out of view; long auburn hair was revealed, as well as black high-heeled boots and a short skirt.

"Well, what happened? Ya gotta give us details." The figure beside her said. The auburn gave him a stern glare which shut him up.

A few minutes later they had all arrived at a large wooden door. The male beside her knocked twice and an inaudible voice sounded from within. The auburn gave a glance at the others before she disappeared, suddenly reappearing inside the room. She held a hand out to her side to steady herself, her eyes roaming around the room.

She noticed another female sat at a table, her long, dirty hair was tied up with a single band. She gave a glance at the auburn before supping her tea, setting it back down and turning fully to the other girl. "She's not here?" Her red eyes glowed brightly as she tapped her nails on the table in a rhythmic pattern.

"No, Miss. An...unexpected turn of events came up." The auburn played with her long hair nervously.

The red-eyed female flipped her brown hair aside, motioning for her to take a seat. "Do tell?"

After reluctantly taking a seat, she sighed, rather loudly, and pulled something out of her pocket, distracting herself with the screen that lit up. "Well..." she mumbled. "She's sort of...uhm..."

The brunette slammed her hands down on the table, "Out with it!"

The auburn gave an unexpected squeak, which was very unlike her in many ways, the item clutched tightly in her grasp. She gave another sigh before spilling, giving information she had required from her acquaintances. Though she had left out the part where the enemy had given a ruthless kick to her nether regions, and although she might not be a guy, it still hurt nonetheless.

"Ahh..." The brunette got up from her seat, quickly appearing by her bedside window. "This has certainly made things more interesting. I'll have to inform Father." Suddenly, the brunette was back in her seat, sipping on the fairly hot tea.

The auburn's head grew a bit dizzy, still unused to the odd ways of transportation she now had to adapt to. "And what about those _men_, Miss? I'm awfully sure they'll somehow get in the way of things."

The red-eyed female gave a short nod in response, flipping through blurry pictures rapidly. She hummed quite a bit when finding some that weren't as blurry as the others and looked up at the auburn with a quick glance, "Would you mind if I hold onto this...this..."

"Cell phone."

"Cell phone. Of course... I'll have Father get me one of these; they are in style these days, am I right? Well, I'd like to hold onto this for a bit. With some time, we might be able to track whoever these _men_ are." "Of course, Miss!" The auburn said quickly.

The brunette gave a small smile, though her eyes held no emotion. "You are dismissed."

With that, the female left from the room within a single bat of an eyelash, the other one still flipping through pictures until she stopped abruptly, smiling wide.

From somewhere within the photo on the screen, red eyes glowed brightly. "Hmm. Very interesting indeed. I wonder if Father will be pleased about this information or not..." She stood up quickly then, pacing back over to the window and staring down at something in particular. "Or maybe..._just_ maybe...I could make things go a little differently."

* * *

"Are ya _completely_ positive 'bout this?"

The red-headed ginger gave a snort, pulling on the grass around him where he sat. "Well...yeah! Ah mean, ah guess?" He gave a loud grunt, his tail frizzing behind him as he weaved his fingers through his hair irritably. "Ah just-"

His brother gave a huff as he slumped down beside him, staring up at the window that held the long-haired beauty. "Do you no' still feel the connection ta her?"

The male sighed, fingering the rim of his cap and laid down on the grass, his eyes closed. "Ah can feel it, all right. It's still as strong as ever; it's so frustrating!" he mumbled to the sky, reopening his eyes. He turned his head to look at his green-eyed brother, "And how 'bout you, man? It's not only me who's now having problems."

He gave a bitter laugh, squinting at the high-afternoon sun. "Well at least I no' almost crushed the poor lass' skull, brother. But if it makes ya any better, ah feel as though one minute ah wanna kiss 'er and the next ah wanna twist 'er neck off."

The red-head gave a raised brow at that, looking towards the other male as they both made eye contact, letting out an odd awkward laugh.

About a few hours later, Blossom was up and walking about, though she had a few headaches every now and again. Once she was fine they all, mostly meaning the girls, had decided to get some air outside.

When they all began filing out of the home, the red-head breathed in deeply as another blonde male plopped down beside him, the girls falling suit. Blossom was seated between her two sisters, her head cast down and her hands clenched into fists in her lap.

_Y'know they are extremely pissed at ya?_

The green-eyed male gave a snort in response, looking over at the youngest blonde brother. _Aye, ya don't say? Ah can practically feel their hatred for ya, bro. _At this, he looked over at the eldest of the three.

The red-eyed male gave a low growl, his brows scrunched together. He knew what he said to the lass wasn't _exactly_ something you should say to one. His rage when he seen those glowing red eyes fired something inside of him, something that he was unable to control.

All he remembered was feeling incredible fury for the lass before his eye sight had blackened out. The moment he could see again he plainly wished he hadn't. His right fist was outstretched, the ginger-haired beauty knocked out upon the grass in front of him.

_Boomer, _he thought as he looked over the girls. They looked slightly different; in a terribly _good_ way. A way that would have men scrawling at their feet in a mere matter of seconds. _Have ya found out what species they could be?_

_Aye. _he answered back, giving a small nod. _I have noticed their unusual claws. They are petite, oh aye, but they are wickedly sharp. Though might I say that Blossom's wee claws are black? They look as if painted on, but alas they are not._

Boomer thought on as they all watched the girls have their own private talk, whispering in hushed tones to one another. Not like it'd do any good; the brothers were of an immortal species. They had incredibly enhanced superhearing. As well as strength, eyesight, smell... You name it, it's enhanced.

_They are all definitely Succubus halflings. That was a definite clue when they had all changed appearances so quickly as soon as they had turned 18 years of age._ His tone of the thoughts became darker towards the end, almost like a snarl.

The red-head and green-eyed male looked to their youngest brother; Boomer's eyes were narrowing and his fists would clench and unclench. _But she's no' a halfling, is she, little one?_

_No' a chance, Butch. She is full Succubus; her eyes glow more brightly than the others when the emotions are of a high potential. Her pupils are more like slits as well. I bet she could also strew._

Butch looked to the red-head with concerned eyes before placing one of his hands on Boomer's shoulder. The comforting gesture made the boy relax, but the tension was still thick in the air.

_Are ya fine to go, brother? _

Boomer looked up to be met with his older brother's red eyes. He took a deep breath and gave a small nod. _Aye. I'm good now, Brick. Butch._ At this, Butch leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the sun again.

_Go on,_ Brick urged with a small smile.

Boomer nodded, his hands reaching towards his neck as he played with the blue string that dangled there. _Buttercup is a Witch halfling. Ya see her irises? They each have a yellow ring around 'em._

Boomer motioned his head towards Blossom. She wasn't even listening to her sisters, but instead she was staring intently at the males. Watching them. Searching them... _I do not exactly think that I shall have to inform you of what she is, aye?_

Brick shook his head lightly. He already knew from the moment he seen those glowing red eyes of hers. She was a_ Vampire _halfling.

He knew each of his brothers had a strong hatred towards each of the girls' species and eventually they would have to get over it. The boys have figured out the girls were their mates not even a half hour after they left when they were young.

The inevitable pull they all had to just start running back towards them... The indescribable longing to be in their arms again... The only thing that had kept them from going back was the vow they had made to return once they had their beast under control. So they could better protect their girls from harm. And even from themselves.

Brick studied the girls over once more, taking in their newfound appearances.

The changing from a mortal to an immortal specie was definitely something to notice, that was for sure. The girls all had plump lips, a large chest with a narrow waist and wide hips. The muscles in their calves were evident and even their once rough palms and feet looked to be as soft as a feather.

Bubbles' hair was out and flowing in the wind, soft gentle curls which now fell down to her mid-back. Her eyelashes were long and full, her cheeks looking naturally flushed with a light spray of freckles.

Buttercup was slightly groaning as she looked at her arms and legs. All the scars that she had 'achieved' were now healed, smooth skin replaced where the marks had been. She had very high and defined cheekbones, her now long raven hair fell down her back until the tips just barely brushed against the ground where she sat.

Blossom sat on the grass with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them with her head resting on her knees. Her own hair was now even longer than before, almost touching Brick's feet as it lay around her in silky waves.

Her eyes were half-lidded and the freckles on her face made her look almost childish. She had an odd design right at the corner of her left eye. It was curly-q shaped and it looked to be almost like a red heart...

Brick just barely stopped himself from reaching out. Blossom was studying him with narrowed eyes.

This was going to be a lot harder than he expected it to be. How was Brick supposed to be _eternal mates_ with the lass who he bashed in the head a few hours ago? But as Brick looked at his brothers, the confusion and anger swimming in their eyes, he knew that it wasn't just about himself.

He had to help his little brothers too. But he could only do so much. They each went through tough shit when they were only pups. And the unbearable fact that their mates' species were the ones that caused them to go through that...

Fate just wasn't on their side. But he'd have to see to that.

Even if it meant losing his own mate to let his brothers have their own.

* * *

_** Wulfie-Chann: And here's another chapter finished! :D**_

_**Bubbles: ...Wh-what's a Succubus?**_

_**Blossom: *whispers to her***_

**_Bubbles: O-OH! Why am I...THAT?_**

**_Buttercup: And how come I'm a stinkin' Witch? AND WHY IS MY HAIR LONG? ;O;_**

**_Wulfie-Chann: It's just part of the process of becoming an immortal, Buttercup~ And Bubbles, sweetie, you'll be fine. It's nothing too bad._**

**_Blossom: So now we only have two more Ruff chapters left. So, review for which Ruff we should follow~ Boomer? Or Butch?_**

**_Buttercup: Or Brick! Since this chapter was mostly an intro to things, Wulfie is making it so you can vote for Brick again. _**

**_Wulfie-Chann: That's right~~ C: SO REVIEW! (Also, sorry if this is a bit rushed. I've had a recent spam at school of mid-term finals, benchmarks, projects, and even a few bomb threats. -.-'')_**

**_Another thing I'd like to add in... I'm thinking about making this M-Rated. What would you guys think about that? Of course it'll be for nothing TOO major. Mostly for blood and gore and possible mature/sexual words. Although it might have a lemon or two if I feel up to it. So, review please! I'd love to know your thoughts! ;v; Don't forget to also add who we should follow next chapter~ BAI! _**


	6. Guilt

_**Wulfie-Chann: Sorry if there are any mistakes guys. I'll fix 'em later. I just really wanted to get this up for the time being~**_

**_Brick: Sometimes I just really wanna smack you for the choices you make us go through._**

**_Wulfie-Chann: Like the one Boomer will be going through in this one? /evil laugh_**

**_Boomer: WHAT? O^O_**

**_Butch: PFFTTT~ Good luck to ya, Boom. Wulfie-Chann doesn't own any characters; they all belong to Craig McCracken. She only owns the story line's plot. And Boomer's death~_**

_**Boomer: X-X /dead**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: What! BOOMS! OoO SOMEONE GIVE HIM CPR!**_

_**Brick&amp;Butch: *looks at each other* Ehh.**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: ;~;**_

* * *

The soft, light snores that Bubbles made tortured Boomer. They were cute, as well as the way she curled up, her lips parted and her hair spread out behind her. It took everything it had in him to not just give up and get in her bed beside her, yanking the small girl's body closely against him as he weaved his fingers through her silken hair.

Boomer growled low and turned his head to look out the window. He shouldn't be thinking up these kinds of things. She was of _their_ kind. A specie he absolutely despised so deeply that he had vowed to never, _ever_, come in contact with one unless it was slained. _By himself_.

So these thoughts in his head were messing him all up. She was now his enemy. And one who does unspeakable things...

Boomer's heart began thudding when a small sneeze came from the blonde, her nose scrunching up with a pout on her face. Even though it hurt, Bubbles was still _his mate_. That eternal someone who was made for him. That person you only get once in your lifetime because they're _yours_ and no one else's. And no matter how hard you try, or deny, you'll never feel the same happiness with another, never the absolute completeness that everything feels right in the world when you have them in your arms.

He shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to stop thinking. If he continued this he'll come up with a headache sooner than later.

Boomer suddenly felt the bed underneath him move, the sheets shifting as Bubbles sat up. He turned his head towards her and watched her silently. She was sitting on her bottom in between her knees while she rubbed her one eye with the back of her hand. A small yawn came from her lips and she cracked open her eyes just the slightest.

Boomer bit his lip as her glowing blue orbs landed on him. He was sat at the bottom of her bed and facing towards the window as he leaned back on his hands.

Bubbles tilted her head slightly, her eyes half-lidded with this odd smile on her face. "What are you doing down there?" she asked innocently, her body swaying uneasily.

Sighing softly, he crawled from his spot and sat beside her, gently laying her back down. "You should go back to sleep for now. It would be wisest to do so." Boomer said calmly and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"But I can't go back to sleep..." she murmured as she looked up at him through her lashes, "not without..." Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. In a second she was wide awake, searching around her room frantically. "Oh gosh...oh gosh! Where is it?"

Boomer's blue eyes watched her carefully as she flew about the room, her short nightgown fluttering about. He hissed in a breath when a long tail protruded from underneath the hem along with small bat-like wings which looked like they'd barely be able to lift her off her feet.

"Where'd it go?" she whimpered as she slumped to the floor, her sharp tail flitting about. She turned her head towards Boomer with a pout, the tips of small horns jutting from her blonde hair as well as the tips of her now-pointed ears.

When a small tear tracked down her cheek, that was all it took for Boomer to come by her side, hushing her softly, "What is it you have lost, lass?" he asked in a whisper.

"It-It's a blanket. It's not much! But it means everything to me! How could I have lost it?" More tears began to fall freely which made something inside Boomer's chest hurt.

Something inside Boomer stirred and it took him a moment to realize that it was his beast. _-Help her. Be there for her. Take care of her...-_

Upon his beast's words, Boomer took the girl into his lap and brushed her hair out of her face, wiping the tears away. "Shhh, lass. I shall find whatever it is you seek." She gave a small whimper to which he began to caress her cheek. "Now stop crying. Please... I hate when you cry."

Bubbles nodded her head slowly, gripping onto his shirt like a lifeline. "Okay..." she said as her tears began to stop. She sniffled a bit and Boomer lifted her chin to look at him. "I-I'm fine! I promise I'll stop!" she mumbled and gave a smile.

Boomer gave a short nod, "Come, lass. I shall get you a drink while we search for this blanket of yours." He smiled at her and turned around, "Hop on, I will carry you."

Bubbles gave a yawn and leaned up onto Boomer's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping his shoulders, her head against his with one of her eyes closed.

Walking through the halls, Boomer kept a keen eye as he looked for some sort of blanket. He almost stopped when a thought crossed through his mind, _Why are you helping out this _enemy_? Remember what her kind did!_

He growled to himself and scowled. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't he make up his own mind? He was in a constant war with himself. There were too many questions and most of them Boomer wasn't sure if he even wanted answered.

He wondered how his brothers were holding up. He knew he wasn't suffering through this alone.

Finally he made it to the kitchen area. He grabbed a glass that was set out and poured in some water.

Boomer nudged Bubbles just the slightest. "Bubbles?" he called to her softly.

Instead of what he expected, Bubbles held onto him tighter, burying her face into his neck and nuzzling into his blonde hair. His ears wiggled and his tail began to wag back and forth excitedly. "Y-You smell nice," she murmured in a stupor.

His face began to redden and he set down the glass, afraid it might slip from his grip. "B-Bubbles? Lass?" He bit his lip as she nuzzled further, her small breaths against his neck causing shivers to run down his back. He felt her long tail wrap around his own and her small horns against his head.

Boomer gulped and took deep breaths. He grabbed the glass and quickly made his way back to Bubbles' room. He set the drink down beside the bed before carefully dropping her onto the sheets.

Before he could get up to get away from her, she latched onto his arm and pulled him down with her with unspeakable strength. He almost forgot that she'd be experiencing enhanced abilities. Bubbles nuzzled into his neck again, placing her hands on his chest and curling her claws, accidentally ripping his shirt.

As Boomer tried to unlatch himself, Bubbles started to entangle them even further in her sleeping state.

_She must be strewing in her sleep...!_ he thought with a groan once he began to become comfortable, pulling Bubbles to him as their legs tangled together as their tails did the same. It didn't help Boomer at all for the fact that Bubbles' small nightgown had ridden up, showing more of her creamy white thighs.

Boomer let out a low moan when he felt Bubbles nip at his neck. _What is the lass doing tae me?_ he hissed in his mind. If this girl could do all of this while _asleep_, he could only imagine what could happen when she was _awake_...

He smirked at his thoughts. At the same time he felt something in his mind, as if another thought was trying to get through to him.

Boomer scrunched his brows together, his irises beginning to turn a golden amber. He felt his claws pricking his fingertips and his sharp teeth throbbed.

When Bubbles absentmindedly nipped at his neck again he growled and lifted himself up on his arms and knees, pushing the girl underneath him harshly. The girl opened her eyes quickly, staring up into Boomer's glowing golden eyes. "Wh-wha?" she mumbled.

Boomer couldn't help himself any longer. He was annoyed at his own thoughts of thinking up ways to kill the lass. Instead, he let himself be taken over by his beast, letting it out for a while to play. This let his negative thoughts fade away, replaced by new ones which focused on his little mate with her flushed cheeks and plump lips.

He let one of his hands intertwine through her soft blonde curls, all the while hearing her breaths become quicker. She was staring up at him with confusion and a bit of excitement.

He placed one of his palms on her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. Bubbles' eyes were glowing too, her pupils now slits. Her small hands gripped onto his shoulders, her wee claws digging into them. He could feel her breath hot against his lips, he could even _scent_ her...

"He let his bloody beast out!"

"Boomer, what are ya doing, ya fool!"

Boomer felt himself being knocked off the bed, landing roughly on the cool floor as someone pushed against his shoulders.

"Snap outta it!" He heard his brother growl, glowing green eyes inches away from his own.

"She is mine!" Boomer hissed out. "Let me ta her!" He struggled against Butch with all he had, even snapping his teeth at him. He turned his head towards Bubbles to see Brick holding onto her. "Get ya bloody hands off'a her!" he hissed.

Butch growled at him, "Not until ya calm the hell down, ya bloody idiot!"

Suddenly, Butch bit him. Boomer whimpered and stopped moving, staring up at his brother with creased brows. Never once had his brothers ever bit him. Sure when they were younger and playing around, but never...

As Boomer's eyes began to water, his irises stopped glowing and turned back to blue. Butch slowly let go and sat up. "Stupid fool," he muttered and got off of him as Boomer turned his head, now fully aware of his actions and feeling ashamed.

"Boomer! Get ya'self together! We came here for a reason!" Brick shouted at him.

The blonde boy hoisted himself up and dragged his feet out into the hallway. Brick was still comforting Bubbles who was looking at him with wide eyes as Butch was stood next to her. Blossom was hurrying down the hallway as she dragged along a resistant Buttercup.

"What the hell is so urgent I had to be woken up?" Buttercup yawned loudly.

With the tension still thick in the air, Boomer turned his head to the floor, his ears flattened against his head with his tail unmoving and still. _Stupid thoughts got me all messed up,_ he groaned inwardly. Boomer placed a hand to the spot where Butch bit him where blood seemed to be dripping from the wound. His shirt was nowhere to be found and was probably torn to shreds anyway.

"They're coming." Brick replied.

Bubbles looked up at him with fear, "Wh-who?"

Before he could reply, they all jumped at the sound of the front doors being thrown open.

"No time ta explain. We gotta get outta here and now." Butch said and scooped Buttercup up into his arms. Instead of retaliating she just let out a loud snore, already asleep in his arms.

Blossom rolled her eyes as the two fled. "Let's just go," she urged and held out her hand to Brick.

As footsteps grew closer, the rest of the group began to run through the halls. "Nope. I'm gunna be takin' along Bubbles here, lass. I'm not trustin' blondie over there for a while." he growled out and ran out of sight, turning down a hallway.

Boomer let out another whimper and looked ahead; it was a dead end. A window lay at the end of the hall and Blossom's brows scrunched together.

Suddenly, something yellow came into view on the sill. _The blanket..._ Boomer thought.

"They're over there!"

"Come here." Boomer hissed to Blossom. She eyed him warily and yelped when he picked her up, throwing her onto his back. "Hold on," he growled and scooped up the yellow cloth, breaking the glass and jumping out the window. All the while, his body transformed as they fell to the ground, Blossom's claws digging into his fur as she screamed.

Once they were on the ground again, Boomer caught up to his brothers who were also in their wolf form.

Boomer growled as they dodged oncoming blades, the same ones from before. He looked towards Bubbles whose tears were flowing freely once more, whimpering as she clutched onto his brother's fur tightly, her tail whipping around and her wings flapping fiercely, lifting her and Brick off the ground for a few seconds before falling back down.

Until they were safe, Boomer just had to hope that she'll forgive him. He hadn't meant to hurt her or scare her. Or do anything at all!

For now, all Boomer's thoughts were set on getting the wee lass to forgive him. Hoping that maybe the guilt in his gut would go away. But all the while, he still felt that nagging voice in the back of his head. The one making him think those horrible and negative thoughts of destroying her...

_No._ he thought and gave out a howl. _No matter if I have these thoughts or not. She is _my_ mate and I'll stop at nothing to make sure she is happy._

* * *

**_Wulfie-Chann: And that wraps up another chapter. Wait until next one~ The girls will finally realize the boys' names! c;_**

**_Bubbles: Do we get happy that they're back? :D_**

**_Blossom: Or do we get mad?_**

**_Buttercup: How about we just shut up and wait for the next chapter. _**

**_Wulfie-Chann: Well then, Buttercup. You don't seem very enthusiastic this time..._**

**_Buttercup: Nope. No reason either._**

**_Bubbles: Oh...Well, review guys!_**

**_Blossom: This is becoming one of the best stories Wulfie-Chann has written so far! ;v;_**

**_Wulfie-Chann: And that I am thankful for. _**

**_I'd also like to say a prayer for a late fellow classmate. He's been gone for exactly two years now on this exact date. I hope you're at rest, bud! We'll see you all sometime! Fly High, Sabastian! ~4/6/2015~_**


	7. Hidden

_**Wulfie-Chann: Anything that I say shall never make up to this long over-due chapter ;-; I apologize, but I've been having dealt with a really rough time. I'll give you some insight on my life, if only brief. One- My grandmother died and I was **_**extremely** _**close to her, as if she was my own mother instead. Two- Me and my younger brothers got taken off of my mother to live with my aunt in a different town. Three- Old events are now being brought up from my childhood; because it's something that I finally confessed up to after finally realizing that **_**it was bad and fucking illegal what happened.. ._.**

_**Anyways. Just wanted to let y'all know that my life is pretty shit, but I'm still hanging in there because there's more where those came from^^ Just in case I happen to disappear for over a year once again x-x**_

_**Boomer: Well, Wulfie-Chann doesn't own any characters (besides her OCs which are also wolf-people in this story); they belong ta Craig McCracken. The lassie only owns the story line's plot! *trying to be cool by using the accent in the A/Ns***_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Boomer. **_**NO**_**.**_

* * *

"_Butch._"

The green-eyed wolf faltered before quickly regaining his footing. Buttercup's fingers were entangled in his thick, black fur, her hands clasped together around his neck, also holding onto the green chain that lie there.

Butch knew that Buttercup faintly talked in her sleep, ever since she and her sisters took them in that first day he had known, but this time she was dreaming about him? Was it a memory from the past?

He shook himself inwardly. Of course it was a memory from the past! _Ah wonder what memory o' me has her in such a manner? _he thought with a smile.

_'Might wantae recheck yer wall of thoughts, brother.'_

Butch looked over at Brick to see his red eyes shimmering with humor. He snorted when he saw Brick's eyes widen slightly, his paws lifting off the ground shortly before returning.

_How 'bout ya worry 'bout yerself, brother._ Butch sneered back at him.

His brother rolled his eyes as they continued onward, Butch giving an occasional glance to the blonde girl and his blond brother.

An hour or so had passed by when Butch came across a long strip of black cement, the woods cutting off on either side. There was a building across the road from them, just a few miles down from where they stood hidden behind the trees. A much smaller building stood right beside of the other, looking conjoined together.

An occasional vehicle sped past, and rarely one or two would slow and stop, parking in a lot beside the larger building.

The girls spared an odd, curious glance at the speeding objects, which now also consisted of a slightly-awake, slightly-asleep, Buttercup. The noise the vehicles made as they sped along the road seemed to have been loud enough to even rouse the green-eyed girl. Which, in return, was a mild surprise given the girl could sleep through almost anything.

As another last one went by, Butch nodded his head to Brick. In a mere matter of a few minutes, the boys had all transformed back into their human forms. Brick and Boomer managed to hide their tails and conceal their ears within their hair, but with Butch, all he could do was hide his ears.

"Geez, Butch. Ya'd think by now ta have the decency ta wear a pair of breeks once in a while." Brick grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

The green-eyed male just smiled innocently, curling his tail to hide the front of his lower region.

Brick turned to the girls who were staring at the parking lot on the other side of the road. Two families had just arrived and were clambering out of their vehicles.

One of the families had six children and three parents. The two youngest, who seemed to be around three-years-old, were boys who looked to be twins with strawberry-blonde hair and sea-green eyes. They both wore overalls and a plain T-Shirt underneath, one had a green shirt with the other red.

The next oldest, who looked to be around eight, had her short dirty-blonde hair in a high side ponytail with a curly ribbon tied in it. She was wearing a nice floral tank top with a white skirt and flip flops. She was holding hands with the mother.

The next child was around 14. She had a pout on her lips with dark sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She was caked in make-up and had stringy blonde hair with a bow holding her bangs to the side. Her shirt showed off her stomach and belly-piercing as well as her too-short shorts that showed off way too much with her high-heeled black boots.

The last two were obviously the oldest of their siblings. One was a girl and the other a boy, around the ages of 16-17. They both had long dark brown hair, the girl's hair was long enough to reach just pat her bottom while the boy's hair nearly covered his eyes with a lip ring protruding from his lip. They both had bright blue-green eyes with a small hand-held system in their hands, shouting and yelling at each other with smiles and laughter.

Butch turned his eyes onto Buttercup who was staring at the oldest twins and then back at herself. She quickly glomped onto Blossom, "What are they wearing?!"

Blossom shook her head softly. "I honestly have no clue, Buttercup." The pink-eyed girl looked to Brick, questions swimming in her eyes. "What's going on? What are those things moving?"

"And can we wear something like them?" Buttercup quickly added as she pointed to the family.

Bubbles bit her lip as she stared at the eight-year-old. Butch could tell just by looking at her that she fancied the small girl, whether it be the clothes, or the hand in which her mother held securely.

Brick gave a small sigh, "Just stay here for a couple of minutes, lassies. Butch, keep yer eye on 'em."

Butch gave a mock salute and watched as the two crossed over and stood in front of the smaller building. They disappeared inside quickly until they came back out again.

Brick shoved a few clothing materials into Butch's arms. "And this time ya better keep 'em ta hell on, ya bloody fool."

He gave a toothy grin as he slipped the clothing on, throwing the shirt to the side. Butch watched as the girls all got excited and grabbed at their own preferred materials.

Blossom donned a pink tank top with a red crop top, white shorts and red converse. Bubbles happily twirled around in a light blue sundress with white sandals. Lastly, Buttercup wore a black tank top with a mini jean jacket over top, some jean shorts that reached just above her knees and some green vans.

Buttercup turned sharply on her heel and swatted Butch in the face. "Haven't you heard of a little privacy?" she scolded and gave them all a glare.

Brick coughed in his hand and Boomer looked away. "Well," Brick began to which the others all turned to him. "if we're done 'ere we might as well git goin'. They might still be right behind us."

Blossom nodded to the girls. Slowly, everyone made their way across the road and to the small house.

Before going in, Buttercup huffed and sat down on the concrete. _What the bloody hell is the lassie doin' now? _Butch thought as he watched her fixing her shoes.

With a loud _RIPPP_, Buttercup smiled, satisfied of her work. The whole bottoms of both of her shoes were roughly ripped out, her bare feet touching the ground with the shoes still covering the top half of her feet.

Butch smiled to himself. He definitely knew for a fact that she was his. Which reminded him… "Hey, lass!" he shouted at Bubbles, "Might wantae hide yer tail and horns? Don't wantae be attractin' any unwanted attention now, do we?"

Bubbles nodded her head with a small blush. Her tail disappeared underneath her dress and she fixed her hair to hide her horns.

Brick gave a nod and he knocked on the door before opening it, everyone following closely behind.

Inside was a young woman with long, silken black hair and icy-blue eyes. A girl was sitting in her lap, almost an exact replica of the woman.

"Butch!" The little girl shouted once she caught sight of him.

Butch chuckled as the little one jumped of her mother and ran into him, knocking him over. A fluffy tail wagged behind her as she nuzzled his cheek, her ears tickling his face. "Nice ta see ya too, sugar."

"Fionna! Git off the poor boy, dear." The woman giggled as she got up and grabbed the girl.

Fionna pouted and crawled up to sit on her mother's shoulders.

"Tayla." Brick said sternly. The woman turned sharply, a serious expression overlooking her features. "Where are the boys at? We might have some trouble."

Tayla nodded her head towards the side door. "They are workin' at the moment."

Boomer looked around, "What about Mitch? Ah was thinkin' he might have been sleepin' on the couch, or lying around somewhere."

Tayla looked down with a solemn face. "We are not sure. The boys think that he might have gone with all the others…"

Butch's eyes widened. "What do ya mean?" _Where the bloody hell is Mitch?_

The woman looked away.

Butch turned towards his brothers with furrowed brows. _With the others? But they are…_

His eyes widened once he registered her meaning. Taking a glance at the others, he noticed that Brick has pieced the puzzles together, but Boomer has not.

He hissed in a breath when she continued.

"_We think he is dead._"

* * *

_**Wulfie-Chann: This chapter sucks. I hate it to be honest… I don't even know how to continue… x-x I'll keep trying though, guys!**_

_**It'd be nice if I got some help? Nothing too major though, but maybe suggest a scene or something you would all like to see? I'd be willing to try anything to get my motivation back up. I hate discontinuing stories and this one seems to be one of my best yet so I really want to finish and complete this one!**_

_**Bubbles: So, review, follow, and favorite~**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Yes, thank you, Bubbs.**_

_**Bubbles: C: Happy to oblige!**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: I'll start writing the next chapter right away, and it'll probably be around 8,000 words to make up for my lateness. It will be posted sometime before this month ends, to start with a clean fresh slate for the new year. After that I'll see about writing longer chapters for the monthly updates so they're actually **_**worth** _**waiting for...**_

_**G'night, my lovely kittens. :3**_


End file.
